If This Was A Movie
by Bev4Broadway
Summary: Set in newmoon. In the months when Bella was numb, before she met Jacob. It's kinda scattered, may be edited in future, may have more oneshots added. Sad, songfic of the song 'If This Was a Movie' by Taylor Swift.


**Author's Note: Hello I'm back with yet ANOTHER sonfic I seemed to be obsessed with them or something. But I'm very proud of myself I wrote this in about 45 minutes. My other two fics took days to write. Well I'll stop rambling hear it is.  
>~Bev4Ever <strong>

_Last night I heard my own heart beating _

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs _

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching _

_Even though I know you're not there_

He was gone, he was gone, he was gone. It was so quiet in my bedroom I could hear my heart beating, I couldn't help but think that someone was walking up the stairs. I got out of my bed and ran in the hallway to see no one there. He's gone, it's been six months, I told myself, he's not coming back.

But I couldn't help it. No matter what I told myself, even though he didn't love me anymore I was still hoping he would come back.

_I was playing back a thousand memories baby _

_Thinking bout everything we've been through _

_Maybe I've been going back too much lately _

_When time stood still and I had you _

I don't why but I found myself back in my room, going through all the times we've been together. It seemed like time never passed. I remembered everything. I was doing this to much, I realized but I didn't want to forget him.

_Come back come back come back to me like _

_You would you would if this was a movie _

_Stand in the rain outside till I came out _

_Come back come back come back to me like _

_You could you could if you just said you're sorry _

_I know that we could work it out somehow _

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now _

I sat down on the porch as it started to rain, watching the street for the silver Volvo, looking for a flash a bronze hair, a blur of white skin. But I didn't see any of that, I just saw the rain. If he would come back, if he said sorry, just like in the movies, I would forgive him right away. But, if my life was like a movie he would have been here by now.

_I know people change and these things happen _

_But I remember how it was back then _

_Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing _

_Cause nothing like this ever happened to them _

He changed, I told myself, this happens all the time. But another voice was saying how he couldn't have, he seemed happy, my friends thought I was crazy but they knew what I was feeling when I was with Edward. I winced as I thought of his name. I was in love with him, I still am.

_Now I'm pacing down the hall _

_Chasing down your street _

_Flashback to the night when you said to me _

_Nothing's gonna change not for me and you _

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose _

I got out of the truck, I shouldn't be here, I walked slowly up the porch steps and looked in the window looking at the empty living room, I held back a sob. He promised, he promised he would be would stay with me.

_come back come back come back to me like _

_You would you would if this was a movie _

_Stand in the rain outside till I came out _

_Come back come back come back to me like _

_You could you could if you just said you're sorry _

_I know that we could work it out somehow _

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now _

I opened my window and looked outside. "Come back." I whispered to the rain, I watched the street and for a second I thought I saw him, standing in the rain watching me. Then he was gone, I blink and then I was crying again

_If you're out there if you're somewhere if you're moving on _

_I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone _

_I just want it back the way it was before _

_And I just wanna see you back at my front door _

_And I'd say _

He was out there, and he was moving on. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I dreamt that I was opening the door to see Edward there, I then I said.

_Come back come back come back to me like _

_You would before you said its not that easy _

_Before the fight before I loved you up_

_But I'd take it all back now_

_Come back come back come back to me like _

_You would you would if this was a movie _

_Stand in the rain outside till I came out _

_Come back come back come back to me like _

_You could you could if you just said you're sorry _

_I know that we could work it out somehow _

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now _

_You'd be here by now _

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now _

_Baby what about the ending _

_Oh i thought you'd be here by now oh ohh ohh ohh _

_Thought you'd be here by now_

I woke up, Where was my happy ending? This wasn't how it was supposed to work. "What about the ending." I mumbled. "I thought you'd be here by now."

**Author's Note: Yeah again not my best kinda all over the place, Bella might now be IC. Could you do me a favor and Reveiw? You don't have to give me a paragraph you can just say: "I liked this, this was terrible, Bella's not like that, this is most awesome fic on fanfiction..." Ok maybe not the last one but if you just put like 3 words I'd be the happiest person ever!  
>~Bev4Ever <strong>


End file.
